


Drive

by Blue_wire13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, Mild Smoking, Multi, Street Racing AU, Swearing, i dont actually know about cars, sarcasm attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_wire13/pseuds/Blue_wire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The street racing au no one asked for but got anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I don't actually know about cars so be kind. I will occasionally google things for this fic but please do not take my advice on how to drive (aka don't read this chapter and attempt drifting).
> 
> Racers:  
> Levi: grey Pagani Zonda  
> Eren: green Lotus  
> Hange: red Ferrari  
> Mikasa: black Bugatti  
> Jean: teal corvette  
> Erwin: blue 1960 mustang  
> Sasha: purple Porsche  
> Connie: orange Jaguar
> 
> Callers & their pullers:  
> Krista and Ymir: grey Jeep Wrangler 
> 
> Callers start the races and then call out the places at the finish line. Pullers are the drivers who get the callers from the start line to the finish line before the racers so they can call who won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) I actually don't know anything about driving so if you know cars feel free to message me at my tumblr: bluewire13. 
> 
> In this universe callers are people who call races and say who won and pullers are people who take the callers from the start to the finish line.

Levi pulled up to the club. The purple and blue neon sign reading Sanguinem Lupus. Parking his grey Pagani outside he headed in, immediately hit with the scent of cloves and sweat as bodies ground to the rhythm of the music.  
  


Death Grips' Anne Bonny was playing and he made a bee line for the bar lining the back wall. Erwin nodded to him behind the bar top. He always made the best drinks but that wasn't why Levi was here tonight.  
  


"Erwin do you have a location for me?"  
  


"Ya, Argo street right by the entrance to the 10 freeway. It'll be a sprint race 15 exits down getting off at Muller and taking the left onto Sage and ending at the first intersection. You got all that?"  
  


"Ya. How much for first?"  
  


"5,000."  
  


"Who else?"  
  


"Hange is doing it for shits and giggles but there's talk of a new kid in a green Lotus."  
  


"Tch. Ok I'll see you after?"  
  


"Ya I'm on shift all night."  
  
-  
  


Levi drove off towards his race. Sprints were his specialty and he wasn't going to lose. He, Erwin and Hange had been doing this for awhile. Erwin got the race info as he was the bartender at the club in downtown and he raced occasionally. Hange and Levi would race and Hange was the gear head. They all knew their fair share about cars but if they had a major problem they went to Hange and her garage with Mike.  
  


Pulling onto Argo he saw about 8 cars lined up, one of them being Hange's red Ferrari. He got out to converse with Hange and scope out the rest of the racers who were talking before the action began and exchanging information of police whereabouts.  
  


One of them had the bluest eyes Levi had ever seen and he quickly rooted his gaze elsewhere. He was standing next to a kid with two tone hair and a girl with a red scarf. A small blonde kid stood next to them but he looked like he wasn't a racer.  
  


It was nearing the designated time and everyone got into their cars. Levi kept his eyes trained on the green Lotus, curious to see who the new racer was that was creating hype. Sure enough Blue eyes got in.  
  


Levi turned on his bluetooth and joined the race conversation. Before each race they all connected to a line so they could communicate during the race in case of police and such but Levi rarely spoke.  
  


"Eat my dust Levi!" Hange screamed across the line as they all pulled into the road, not caring about the traffic they were blocking.  
  


"Shut it shitty glasses."  
  


A small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the middle of the intersection with a green flag and two wings draped across it, one white the other blue. Levi could remember her calling a few of their races before and he believed her name was Krista. Her pull driver was a tall girl named Ymir whose job was to take Krista from the start of the race to the end so she could call the race.  
  


The small girl boldly walked in the middle of the intersection causing all cars to halt and allowing the racers to get ready. Horns were blaring at this point as angry drivers became impatient but Levi just blocked it out, focusing on Krista.  
  


She raised her hands and pointed at each car lined up, pausing to make sure she had their undivided attention. Finally she looked dead ahead and dropped the flag.  
  


Levi slammed the gas, shifting gears and moving to cut off the car to his left.  
  


"Yahooooo!" Hange screamed.  
  


"Eat shit horse face!" An unidentifiable voice said.  
  


"Shut it Jeagar!"  
  


Levi just blocked it out and sped onto the freeway. Cars swerved and honked at them but their superior car handling skills were put to use as they maneuvered through traffic.  
  


He flipped his Nitro on and sped faster. Giving a quick glance to who he passed, noticing it was the brat in the green Lotus. He just smirked and kept going.  
  


-  
  


He had momentarily been distracted as Jean spewed more shit in his ear and he cursed himself for his inattention as the grey Pagani he was eyeing earlier passed him. He caught the drivers eye and saw the man had a black undercut and a sharp gaze.  
  


He pushed 150 to try to gain back the lead he had just lost.  
  


"Dammit I was in first!" He whined. Jean just sniggered the snide asshole.  
  


They only had a few exits left to pass and so far it was a good race, no cops in sight. He was aware of Mikasa behind him and Jean to his right, almost neck and neck but Eren was ahead.  
  


He shifted gears and turned on Nitro but he just couldn't gain on that damn Pagani. He had a Lotus for God sakes!  
  


The car lurched and he felt exhilaration run through him. He barely had to move the wheel to dodge cars as he was moving so fast that the slightest touch sent you spiraling. That terrified some people but to him it was the greatest feeling in the world.  
  


He was so pent up in the speed he almost missed the designated exit. He slowed considerably to 60 mph but now was the hardest part of the race. You had to exit the freeway at high speed and turn into oncoming traffic, maintaining speed and not getting hit into oblivion all while powering though the next intersection to the finish line where Krista and Ymir were waiting.  
  


He checked to his right, eyes barely moving to make sure he had space to drift and then he shifted into neutral before quickly going back into drive them putting on the emergency brake, locking the wheels and riding out the turn. From a drift everything seems to go slowly like a movie.  
  


He can see Jean drifting into the turn with Mikasa right on his ass. He can see the Pagani getting out of the turn and straightening out to power to the finish. A red Ferrari is also entering the turn and he sees a mini van slam the brakes.  
  


Everything speeds back up and he's out of the turn and driving to the finish but the grey car is already there almost. He lost. Anything less than 1st was a loss to him. Krista stood in the middle of the intersection again, ensuring the racers safe passage through the middle to brake.  
  


They all came to a halt, rubber burning into the asphalt. Krista quickly called out the places in the middle of the road and then they all headed to the club to dish out prizes and brag about their achievements.

 

-  
  


Eren had never been to the club as he, mikasa and armin just moved from the city over. Their friends had told them the racing community was better here so they packed up their meager belongings and moved. They had been there for two weeks and Eren had been steady racking up race wins. This was his first loss in the new city.  
  


"Good race." He said to the raven haired man.  
  


"Thanks."  
  


The club smelled like clove cigarettes but Eren found he wasn't adverse to the scent. The harsh music was definitely an acquired taste but he liked it. 

 

"Good race guys. I've never seen someone beat Eren." Krista said.

 

"I've been doing this for awhile." The man grunted. Eren didn't even know his name. Perhaps introductions were in order.

 

"I'm Eren."

 

"Levi."

 

"Your car is nice." He observed.

 

"Than-"

 

"Oh! Levi who is this cutie!" Hange interrupted. He didn't dignify her with a response.

 

"I'm Eren, green Lotus, nice to meet you."

 

"Hange, red Ferrari. You gave Levi a run for his money back there, good job." She laughed.

 

"Hey Jaeger! I'll have your ass next time." Jean joked, walking up to the conversation.

 

"You wish horse face." He said smugly into the rim of his cup.

 

Levi found he didn't mind their mindless banter as he normally got annoyed at most people. However, his own words surprised him.

 

"There's a race tomorrow night that Hange is putting together. I'll send you the location."

 

Eren's eyes widened and he quickly pulled out his phone and they all exchanged numbers and created a group chat.

 

"Can I add my other friends too?" He asked.

 

"Sure, I don't really give a shit." Levi said but he was secretly happy. He liked racing against new people and recently the competition had been getting old. Plus he liked this brat. He was fiery. A girl named Sasha and a guy named Connie were put into the conversation and Levi pocketed his phone. This should be fun.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading:) feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> [ Levi's car ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pagani_\(company\))


	2. Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

  
They lined up. Revving their engines. Eren had been designated by his friends that night for music. Usually over the Bluetooth someone played music so they could all talk and listen together. Tonight was the race with Levi and Eren felt a certain excitement building in him that he could quite place. The music had to be perfect.  
  
He turned on Big House by Death Grips and Krista stood in her customery spot although this was a circuit street race so they were starting in an abandoned parking lot instead of blocking an intersection. The race mapped out in their heads. A crude track through all the major streets in the immediate area. Ymir didn't have much to do tonight as the race finish was at the end of the block they were on so Krista didn't have to be pulled far.

  
She dropped the flag down to the dark pavement and they were off. Rubber burned as their speedometers climbed ever higher.  
  
"Come on Levi rev that engine for me!" Hange teased.  
  
"Tch."  
  
Eren could see Levi and Hange neck and neck in front of him and they rounded a corner, the pedestrians on the side walk jumping back. They had far too great control to hit anyone, little did the people know. Eren liked sprint races more, as circuit races required a lot of turning meaning less speed and more drift. Circuit races also ran a higher risk of cops. Nonetheless he'd give it his all.  
  
He knew Jean was right behind him as he turned but he was focusing on prepping for the next turn. He knew it was coming up in 3 blocks and he wanted to angle himself to cut off Levi and Hange. Hard task he knew but his Lotus could handle it.  
  
Levi's Pagani was one of 5 in the world and it was certified for track only so it would be tough to beat as it was meant to race. His Lotus couldn't be so easily dismissed though. He made a mental note to ask how Levi had gotten his hands on the rare car. It meant you trusted someone when you revealed how you got your car. It was almost like it was a part of them.  
  
He could see the turn so he angled himself tight to the sidewalk, crossing into the wrong side of the road but that never stopped them before. He drifted slightly, tires skidding but he succeeded partially. He cut off Hange but somehow only ended up right next to Levi.  
  
"Nice drifting Eren!" Hange screamed, excited someone could pull a move like that on her.  
  
"I can't think with your loud ass screaming in my ear." Levi grumbled and Eren couldn't hold back his laugh.  
  
"Coming up on your right!" Connie yelled, bringing Sasha with him as she was tailgating close on his bumper. They both shot past a very unhappy Jean.  
  
"How the fuck did bowling ball get ahead of me!" Jean fumed,"With your God awful orange jaguar."  
  
"Loser buys dinner!" Sasha yelled, ignoring Jean's rant just like they always did. Eren thought he could hear a faint 'damn brats' through the line but waved it off.  
  
"Fucking mini vans!" Eren shouted as he dodged a soccer mom, given he was on the wrong side of the road though. He pouted as he lost some feet on Levi.  
  
The next turn was fast approaching and Jean and Connie were hot on his tail and Sasha behind them. Hange was to his right and of course the ever silent Mikasa to his left. However, Levi was still in front, leading the pack of shiny loud automobiles.  
  
They all drifted hard into the turn, almost lining up like soldiers as they went, steam billowing around their wheels. Of course cars were just constantly honking but after racing for awhile you learn to block it out.  
  
The first lap was coming up after the next turn and Eren knew he only had 2 more circuits to beat Levi. He couldn't doubt his car.  
  
Armin's voice rang out and he almost forgot the Bluetooth he had to the blonde in case of emergencies.  
  
"Cops! Coming up on the next street, I think it's 3 squad cars and 1 K-9 unit."  
  
"Thanks Armin."  
  
Although only Eren and Mikasa had Bluetooths to Armin everyone knew to listen up when it sounded like Eren or Mikasa was getting a message from the slight boy.  
  
"What's up?" Jean asked, worry edging into his voice.  
  
"Cops. Next street everyone hang a left and we can loop around the park 7 blocks down and end at the club. Is that good with everyone?"  
  
"How do you know about the cops?" A deep voice rang over the com and everyone went silent, Eren recognizing it as Levi.  
  
"My friend Armin keeps an eye on things for us." If Levi sounded hesitant he didn't show it as they all made the left turn soundly, continuing as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Armin told Krista and Ymir to call it at the club." Mikasa's professional voice sounded through his car.  
  
"Onward and upward!" Connie yelled. Eren could see his nitro coming out of his pipes.  
  
They pushed towards the park, sirens unheard. He hadn't gained an inch on the grey Pagani.   
  
The park was now a straight shot down a narrow street which meant jockeying for positions. Eren always dreaded this part of races, scared someone would dent his car.  
  
Luckily he had a solid spot behind the raven speedster and he could feel the looming presence of Hange and Mikasa  trying to edge each other out.  
  
"Wahooooooo!" He heard the brunette yell as she managed to cut off Mikasa's black Bugatti. Eren was impressed. Not many could beat Mikasa, given, Hange had a Ferrari and a few years more expertise.  
  
Jean managed to beat Connie but in a twist of events Sasha pulled ahead of the orange car, her purple Porsche taking rights.  
  
"Hah! Suck my dick Connie!" She said.  
  
"Sasha you don't have a dick." Jean corrected.  
  
The park was only a few blocks long so they made a right and then another right, back on track to the club.  
  
"Last one to Sanguinem buys drinks!" Hange shouted.  
  
"And food!" Sasha added.  
  
Eren just laughed. They all only met yesterday but they all immediately bonded, meshing together. The only one who hadn't spoke much was Levi. He seemed...brooding. Of course Mikasa's silence was expected.  
  
The club came into view, the back parking lot only had a few spaces for employees but it got the job done as a pinch finish line. Krista stood in the middle, flag in hand and Ymir to the side as usual.  
  
Eren really put it into high gear. Scalding blue nitro flowing out of his lime green lotus but he saw Levi was doing the same. They all had tricks up their sleeve.  
  
It felt like one of those scary dreams, the ones where no matter how fast you run you're still moving too slow. That's how Eren felt. The grey car flowed in front of him effortlessly. A ghost. It looked like a ghost.  
  
Ghost car.  
  
Raven man.

  
All too far away. Slipping away.  
  
He slowed automatically, muscle memory taking over. He hadn't even realized he'd passed Krista. He lost.  
  
They all cheered and laughed as technically Connie had lost, Sasha pulling a fast one on him and Jean at the last second.  
  
"Looks like you're buying me food!" Sasha said.  
  
"I'm always buying you food." Connie corrected.  
  
"Catch a drink with us?" Eren asked hopefully looking to a brooding Levi. He was inexplicably drawn to the slight man.  
  
"I believe that's what winning entailed  for this race." He said monotonously.  
  
-  
  
They all sat at the bar, music raging in the background. Erwin got shots of fireball for them and they all eagerly downed them, enjoying the fierce burn to their throats.  
  
"Levi. This is Marco. He's our new bartender here to help me out behind the counter." Erwin said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said, Levi noted he also looked like he was about to shit his pants. It's not Levi's fault his face permanently looked annoyed.  
  
He just nodded in affirmation, cocking his head to the side instead to listen to the brats conversations.  
  
"I can't believe you cut me off!" Jean said, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Sucks to be you." Sasha said, pulling out the little umbrella in her drink and dropping it into Connie's.  
  
"Hey." Eren said. "Do you want to grab lunch one day? Talk cars. I'm interested in how you got that Pagani." Eren smiled. This was directed to Levi and until the comment about his car he seemed unaware.  
  
"Sure." His reply was curt. He was used to people questioning his car whenever they saw it. It was rare.  
  
  
-  
  
  
It was a few days later and Eren was sitting at a table waiting for a certain Raven haired man to show up.  
  
He caught Levi's eye as he walked in, patiently waiting for him to sit. He'd already ordered them both cups of coffee.  
  
"Hi." Eren greeted enthusiastically. Levi just nodded in return as he sat down.  
  
"You're an amazing racer." He blurted, unable to stop himself.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself kid." He said as he sipped his drink. Eren watched curiously as Levi held the drink by the rim. "I suppose you want to talk cars huh?"  
  
"I'm just a little curious." Eren laughed, trying to not make his fascination obvious.  
  
"Well Pagani is an Italian racing car. There's two types and mine is the Zonda R. There's only 15 in the world. I was born in France which borders Italy. Won it racing against some rich slob." Eren was speechless. Levi said it all so nonchalantly as if he was talking about the weather. He figured he won the car as that's how most of them came about their cars as none of them were rich but the France part threw him for a loop.  
  
"How about you. How did a brat like you get your hands on a lotus?"  
  
"Well...I also won it in a race an-"

  
"You didn't steal it did you?" Eren looked up astonished but Levi just sat back sipping his drink with a smirk lining his lips.  
  
"N-no!" He sputtered. "I also won it off some rich asshole."  
  
"Thank god for the abundance of rich assholes in this world then."  
  
"So will you race with us often? Hange is really nice." Eren said hopefully.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't kill me. How'd you guys come to town though?"  
  
"Armin's grandfather actually just passed away and in his will he left a house for Armin not too far from the city. It's about a 20 minute drive from downtown."  
  
"Hmm." Levi hummed. He couldn't quite place it but he didn't outright hate the kid which was unusual for him. Tolerate. He could tolerate him.  
  
"What about the girl with the black Bugatti? You two seem close." He couldn't stop himself. Usually he wouldn't give a rats ass about someone he met just a few nights ago but he had the burning desire to know more about this blue eyed brat.  
  
"Sister." Levi noticed the talkative brunette sounded short and clipped and decided the topic of family was a no go. He could respect that. He wouldn't acknowledge the fact that he and...Mikasa was it?...look nothing alike. He could understand family that wasn't blood bound though....definitely.  
  
"Jean, Sasha, and Connie have been there since highschool and so naturally they came with us."  
  
"Wait..how big is this house?"  
  
"It's two stories but it's kind of in a bad neighborhood. But we all share it. It's like a giant sleepover that never ends." Eren had a big grin on his face and he looked young. He was just talking about highschool too.  
  
"Hey how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 23. Why? How old are you?" Eren smirked.  
  
"31." He dead panned. This kid was young. Explains his reckless racing style. Just like his hair...wild.  
  
"Old man!" Eren laughed reaching over the table to poke Levi. His scowl was answer enough but it only made the brunette laugh harder.  
  
"Tch. Loud as fuck just like Hange."  
  
"I am not loud!" Eren defended, still laughing through his words and not helping his argument.  
  
"Are you gonna join us for the next race?" He asked as his laughs died down, looking up hopefully though his lashes.  
  
"Sure." Levi tried to keep his voice neutral but he was momentarily floored. No. He could not be attracted to this brat. He's too young. Oh god.  
  
"I look forward to it." Eren smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always welcome. As promised here is your visual on a racers car.
> 
> [Eren's car](http://www.autoguide.com/auto-news/2009/02/first-us-spec-lotus-exige-s-260-gets-custom-kawasaki-green-paint.html)


	3. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates are a bit slow and for that I'm sorry, but you know...school...it kills.

"Eren!"

 

"Oh my god!"

 

"Oh gods my eyes!"

 

Sasha and Connie were currently fighting over who got to stir the pancake batter as Mikasa and Armin poured ingredients into the bowl. Eren walked down the stairs yawning, having been woken up by the sight of chaos.

 

The kitchen looked like a mess and sadly this was the daily routine. Jean sat at the countertop perched on a barstool enjoying watching the pits of hell open up.

 

"Here!" Sasha grabbed a pancake off the pan with her bare hands and juggled it for a moment as it was hot, before throwing it in Eren's general direction.

 

"You people are fucking animals!" Armin yelled as he ducked another pancake, this time thrown by Connie.

 

"Music! We need music!" Connie yelled, running over to their speakers.

 

"It is 9am!" Eren shouted.

 

"Play Death Grips!" Sasha said as she stuffed pancakes into her mouth.

 

Armin just began banging his head against the table as birds by death grips began to play through their speakers.

 

"To the garage!" Connie yelled as he moved under Sasha with a pancake in his mouth to give her a piggyback ride.

 

"Onward my steed!"

 

They all followed laughing. The garage was located as the sub level basement. The cold concrete floors made it look industrial but it was warm enough with all 6 of them there. The cars were all parked next to each other like a scene out of fast and furious, speakers blasted in here as well.

 

"Drinks?"

 

"It's 9am!" Eren shouted again for emphasis, though time never bothered them before.

 

"It's 9:30 now." Connie said. "Therefore it is socially acceptable to drink."

 

"Are we racing tonight?" Mikasa asked as she took another pancake from Sasha.

 

"Ummm...it's Saturday right?... Ya we haven't raced since last week. Sounds good." Eren said.

 

"Text your boyfriend." Jean laughed.

 

"H-he's not my boyfriend." Eden sputtered.

 

"You should get on that Eren." Sasha laughed.

 

"Ohmygod can we not talk about this as if it's the weather."

 

"Talk about what?" Armin teased.

 

"I hate you guys."

 

"You love us." Sasha said as she threw a pancake at him.

 

"Good god and I'm not cleaning up this mess."

 

Just the fact that the word "cleaning" was uttered was enough to get everyone running.

 

"I'm going to meet Marco for brunch." Jean said as he bounded out of the garage and into the house.

 

"Hey! No I'm not cleaning again!" Armin said as he followed Jean into the house.

 

"Fuck that." Eren said as he made his way inside. Let frick and frack clean it since they made the mess. Poor Mikasa was just collateral damage.

 

"Don't leave me!" He could hear her as he made his way past the destroyed kitchen and up to his room so he could get dressed and get the hell out before cleaning duties fell to him.

 

He threw on black jeans and a grey shirt with his green hoodie. A once over in the mirror let him know his hair was beyond hope as he made his way down the stairs.

 

'Wait what the fuck.' He thought. 'Jean is going to brunch with Marco...the bartender?!'

 

He didn't have time to dwell on the fact as his phone buzzed when he strolled past the war zone that was their kitchen.

 

Levi: Are you brats racing tonight?

 

Eren: We were planning on it. What's up?

 

Levi: There's a VIP party happening in the basement of the club. Erwin has your names on the list if you want to come.

 

Eren: We'll be there.

 

He couldn't contain his excitement. Jean was out the door already so he shot him a quick text, although no doubt Marco would inform him. Then he ran to Mikasa where she was stuck doing dishes.

 

"Party tonight at Sanguinem Lupus. Tell the squad." He called over his shoulder as he was already bounding into the living room to get Armin.

 

"Ar lets go out for lunch."

 

"Any excuse to get away from the mess." He said eagerly. "I'm driving too. You drive like a racer and its broad daylight, it's terrifying."

 

"I'm a damn good driver." Eren laughed, but he still grabbed the keys and threw them to Armin. The keys were for a simple Toyota Corolla and it stuck out like a sore thumb in their garage amongst the sleek cars.

 

Without being told Armin began driving to their favorite burger joint. It was always strange to Eren to drive so slow.

 

-

 

They arrived and found a table. The waitress took their order and Eren took a sip of his drink and was surprised to see Armin staring intently at him from across the table.

 

"What..?"

 

"Levi. You like him."

 

"Well I can't lie to you." Eren smirked.

 

"Go for it." Armin smiled.

 

"Of course." Eren laughed. Their food arrived and they dug in. He loved these lunch sessions with Armin. It was good to catch up with his best friend. The house was fun but often chaotic as demonstrated that morning and so he never got good sit down time with his childhood friend.

 

He was pumped for the party at night but he had no idea what to wear. Sasha and Mikasa could help him with that he supposed. It was going to be a fun night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome. Of course, here is your promised car.
> 
> [ Jean's car ](http://www.sub5zero.com/forgiato-corvette-stingray-office-k-baby-blue-beast/)


	4. Sanguinem Lupus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) new update yay! Hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome.

Eren walked into Sanguinem Lupus and he felt the vibrations of the music in his chest. A DJ was mixing in the corner and Eren had to admit it was great music. He was already subconsciously tapping his foot to the beat as they all made their way to the bar. Erwin was in his signature spot with Marco beside him running around making drinks. Suddenly Levi was next to him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"The music is great. Who is the DJ?" Eren asked curiously.

"Gesaffelstein. He's a friend of mine. We grew up in the same city."

"What city?" Eren said, picking up the drink Erwin slid to him for free. One sip was all it took to recognize the black licorice taste of Jeagarmiester. So Erwin had a sense of humor?

"Lyon France."

"Interesting...."

Armin, ever the wingman, pulled them both onto the dance floor. Once Levi and Eren were dancing next to each other he slyly slipped away back to the bar with Erwin.

The heavy beats had Eren swaying his hips as the drink he had earlier made his head buzz slightly. He could see Levi dancing in front of him and he was unable to tear his eyes away, even when Levi's eyes made contact with his through lidded lashes. The omnipresent blue glow on the dance floor only served to accentuate Levi's features and give his hair an ethereal tint.

As the minutes went by they subconsciously pushed nearer and nearer to each other until Eren found his leg pressed to Levi. Unable to ignore the ravens pull Eren turned around and pressed himself to Levi's front, holding in his laugh at Levi's reaction. He had felt him jolt slightly at the near full body contact.

The room suddenly felt hotter but that could've been due to their close proximity as Eren and Levi continued to dance as if they have known each other forever.

Eren turned his head so his ear was next to Levi's mouth when he realized Levi was trying to tell him something over the waves of music.

"Want to race?"

"Right now?" Eren questioned,slightly out of breath from the dancing. He could feel Levi's breath tickling his ear and he suppressed a shiver.

"Yes right now. SMR?" Levi asked. They hadn't had much to drink, Eren only having one shot under his belt and Levi two.

Eren nodded quickly. SMR was a famous stretch of road on the outskirts of the city in the nearby hills. It stood for sage mountain road and it was steep. Brave racers rushed down, trying not to go over the edge. It was a dance with death.

Exhilaration.

He nodded to Armin as they made their way out back towards the cars so the blonde wouldn't think he was dead in a ditch somewhere. He caught Levi's signature smirk as they got into their respective vehicles.

Pulling out of the lot they made their way towards the mountain top.

-

The city lights looked beautiful from here. They shimmered and the cars whizzed by in yellow and red light streaks.

Eren and Levi were parked at the top of SMR and had their engines revving. The tiny two lane road curved before them, ever twisting and turning, threatening those not talented enough to drift to topple over the cliff and down the mountain. Eren had seen it before.

With no one to call the race they had agreed to go when the clocks in their car struck 12:48. The next minute. Eren cleared his mind and focused on the beat of his heart. It was thumping.

Go.

Rubber burned as they drove off, the first turn already upon them. Eren drifted hard behind Levi and had to yank his wheel the opposite direction to turn again. The road was insane. It twisted like a snake all the way down the mountain in a steep decline.

Eren prayed no other cars attempted to go up at the moment as he and Levi jockeyed for position, taking up the only two lanes. They continued to twist and turn down, Levi ahead by a hair.

The road was long and testing as a full two minutes passed and Eren's foot ached from constantly switching from intense breaking to the gas pedal, trying to gain on Levi who had now widened the gap. He knew the bottom was approaching though.

He made one last effort to pass Levi at the widest turnout on the road and failed. He was a good as done for now but Eren never gave up. He pushed on until they reached the bottom. Levi and his pagani had won.  
  
They stepped out, letting their engines cool in the night air.

"Not bad brat." Levi complimented. Or at least Eren thought that was a compliment.

"Thanks but your pagani slays."

"It was built for race." Levi hummed. The adrenaline was seeping from their bodies and Eren was quickly growing tired.

He could definitely get used to this. This raven haired speed that he just couldn't catch.

Eren smiled. Yep...he was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> [ Sasha's car ](http://www.zero2turbo.com/2013/05/shining-purple-porsche-991-carrera-s-in.html?m=0)


	5. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) hope you enjoy this chapter and I am now on break so hopefully I can crank out some chapters and work on updating my other fics as well. This fic will have short chapter updates however as I feel that it helps me get them out faster.

Levi knew he was fucked. That bright eyed brat had crashed into his life and now he didn't want him anywhere else.

He felt a rush like no other when speeding down SMR and it wasn't due to the close turns and sheer cliff. He felt alive when he drove next to that green lotus. He hadn't felt that rush while driving in a long time. Since then.

It had been a full week since that night and Levi had been left to reflect on the brats actions. Was he trying to be suggestive? When they were dancing together Eren had made it more than clear...but Levi didn't want to misinterpret something. He didn't want to take advantage somehow.

He mulled over the thought as he pulled on his boots, ready to get the Styx. He needed to talk to Erwin about this. If there was one person he trusted, it was him.

-

"Go for it." Erwin said as he passed Levi a shot of vodka. The music raged in the background but after many nights spent here they had both gotten used to hearing and talking over the loud din.

"But-"

"No. No buts. I know he likes you."

"And how do you know that for sure?" Levi questioned.

Erwin's face went red at this, knowing he said too much.

"That blonde brat, Eren's friend, he told you didn't he?"

"I-I-" Erwin sputtered, knowing Levi had figured him out.

"Hmpf." He swigged his shot. "Speaking of going for it...Have you hit it with blondie yet?"

"I would never leave him like that." Erwin frowned. He wanted Armin and his relationship to naturally progress. He wasn't only in it for the physical side. That was just a bonus.

Levi just gave a small smile to the bar top. He knew Erwin wasn't that shallow but he had just got him to admit there was something going on between him and Armin.

"When are you seeing him again?" Erwin asked, passing Levi another shot. He knew how high Levi's alcohol tolerance was.

"I think tomorrow night all those brats are coming here."

"Mm." He acknowledged as he moved to help two drunk girls who really didn't need another Bloody Mary as they shouted at Erwin to let them lick shots off his stomach. Levi just chuckled. Marco gave him a small smile as he put away glasses. Levi faintly remembered one of the brats that Eren always hit heads with liking Marco. The one with the two tone hair. He huffed as Erwin slid another shot to him.

"Do you know if four eyes is busy?" Levi changed the subject abrasively.

"No but she's probably holed up in the garage with Mike. Why?"

"I'm going to take the pagani for a checkup."

"You'd better head over soon. It's already 1 am."

Levi let out a sigh as he got up to head over to Hange's. He prayed she didn't pick up on his predicament with Eren. Lord knows how loud she could get.

-

"You're hiding something!" Ha he squealed as she lifted the hood of the dark grey car.

"Fuck off four eyes. Do your job." Mike just laughed and handed Hange a wrench.

"Tch. And clean up. You look like shit."

"Awe come on Levi, a little grease never hurt anyone." She laughed, wiping her cheek, smearing more grease onto her face, blackening it.

Mike, used to their antics, just threw a small bottle of hand sanitizer at Levi who took it gratefully.

Hange burst into song, momentarily distracted by the lyrics that poured out of the speakers.

"I SAID OOOO GIRL! SHOCK ME LIKE AN ELECTRIC EEL!"

"God Hange lower your volume."

"Levi sing with meeee!" He sent a pleading look to Mike who began to work on his car in Hange's place so he could get out of there faster. Hange was now spinning around with her new dance partner, a broom.

'Lord help me.' Levi thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> [ Mikasa's car ](http://www.rssportscars.com/cars/2014-bugatti-veyron-16-4-grand-sport-vitesse-black-bess)


	6. The Shifters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) two chapters in one day say whaaaa??? Anywho I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always welcome.

Eren definitely didn't plan on driving tonight. He had a few shots as well as some mixed drink Sasha hadn't liked and had pawned off to him. If they raced he would ride passenger with Mikasa or stay on the side lines with Krista, Ymir, or Armin. (Though he would prefer to at least be in the race by Mikasa's side.)

They made their way out of the club with Levi and Hange trailing them. Krista and Ymir were already waiting patiently at the start line.

"Are you riding with me Eren?" Mikasa asked as she opened her door to her sleek black Bugatti to get in.

"Why don't you ride with me brat? Feel the pagani." Eren's eyes lit up at Levi's words.

He hurriedly got in and set up his music to play through their Bluetooth system. Deep electronic came out of all their speakers as they lined up their cars.

Krista stood in her signature spot as A Lost Era by Gesaffelstein boomed in the sound system. She waved the green flag above her head as signal to start then engines.

The cars purred to life and Eren had to contain his excited laughter as he felt the powerful pagani thrum under him. It was like a panther waiting to pounce. Sleek and dangerous.

Levi wasn't the only one with a passenger tonight however as Eren saw Marco quickly climb into Jean's car.

The flag abruptly dropped and Eren was distracted so he didn't have time to prepare himself for the full lurch of Levi's car. He had to commend the makers of the model though as the lurch was as smooth as it could have been going 0- in seconds.

Levi got uncharacteristically stuck behind Hange almost immediately out of the lot. Eren assessed the situation and saw an opening to pass Hange by crossing into the wrong lane of traffic. A quick glance told him Jean was already moving in on that spot and if Levi tried to change over they would clip Jean and at this speed a clip meant a full blown flip. He knew that was Levi's blind spot though.

"Jean is there, pull up more before cutting him off."

Levi nodded in confirmation before hitting his nitro boost so he could cut off Jean.

"Dammit Jeagar!" Jean screamed over the Bluetooth. Eren laughed and dare he say he saw Levi smile, the corner of his mouth upturning slightly.

They sped up and drove right next to Hange, mere millimeters separation their rearview mirrors.

"Took you long enough!" Hange laughed.

Levi just sped ever faster and then pulled in front of the red Ferrari, missing her front bumper by inches.

"Shit Levi don't give me a heart attack like that!"

He just smirked but ever Eren was clutching onto the sides of his seat for dear life. This car could haul ass. He had never gone this fast before and it finally dawned on him that in their previous races Levi hadn't even been trying. He was just now seeing a slight glimmer at Levi and his pagani's full potential.

"God fuck man. Have you broken the sound barrier yet?" Sasha joked as she cut off Connie once again.

"One more time! Do it one more time Sasha I swear to god!" Connie complained.

"Not my fault your Jaguar can't keep up!" She teased.

They made a hard left onto the freeway and it was fair game now. The five lanes of traffic gave them great opportunity to make big moves.

Armin's voice rang over the Bluetooth. "Cops are patrolling near the designated exit so hit the next one and then loop around the long way on the outskirts of the city and then cut in on Danes street to get to the club with a straight shot."

"If we're on the outskirts then why don't we go down SMR?" Sasha suggested. It hit Eren that Levi and Hange's cars were now fitted to their Bluetooth system, courtesy of Armin, and he couldn't help but smile at how quickly they integrated into their clique.

"Bad idea with this many racers." Mikasa said. Eren had to agree. SMR was really only for a one on one race.

"Boo!" Sasha pouted.

"If you're looking for a drift thrill we can plan a course another day." Armin said.

They passed the exit they had previously planned, heading for their new route. Levi still held a strong lead of a few car lengths.

Exiting, they skirted the city, taking a thin road that had the city on one side and the mountains on the other.

"Yahoooo!" Hange screamed as she cut of Mikasa in the nick of time before the road she was on turned to dirt.

They all held their positions for the most part until the club came into sight and once again city lights and buildings surrounded them.

Levi was mid drift to turn into the finish line when a midnight blue viper drifted up to them, parallel parking so their front bumper was to Levi's back bumper and the pagani's front bumper was to the vipers back bumper.

Levi's sudden brake had Hange braking hard as she was behind him. This caused Mikasa to spin out and she hit the left side of her Bugatti to Sasha's right side. Jean and Connie narrowly avoided making it a pile up.

"Damnit I just painted this shit!" Sasha whined. "You ok Mikasa?"

"Ya you?"

"I'm good."

Two other cars pulled up to flank the viper, a white Audi and a forest green ford Shelby. Krista and Ymir made their way over as everyone stepped out of their cars.

"What the hell?! Do you know these guys?" Eren asked Levi.

"It's the Shifters gang." He huffed as he too got out.

A blonde girl got out of the viper while a tall brunet stepped out of the shelby. A tough blonde guy stayed in the white Audi Eren noticed, not even bothered to get out.

"What's the meaning of this?" Levi said, stepping up for all of them. He had a louder and more authoritative voice and Eren was impressed.

"The Shifters want to challenge you and whoever drives the lotus to a race. Winner takes car of their choice."

'So they want our cars.." Eren thought.

"I drive the lotus." He said, stepping forward now shoulder to shoulder with Levi.

"Good. Now I don't have to repeat myself. Two weeks from now. Starting line is the pit." She unceremoniously got back into her car and sped off, the other two following.

"Damn." Eren said.

"The blonde bitch is Annie, tall one is Bertdolt and the asshole in the car was Reiner. Their leader is Nile Dok. He and Erwin are usually on good terms and that's how we get a lot of our race information. It appears he has set his sights on your car though."

"I'll fix your cars up for you." Hange said to Mikasa and Sasha. "Come on let's get back to the garage."

"The night is young." Eren said, smiling to Levi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:) feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> [ Annie's car ](https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Dodge_Viper_SRT-10.jpg)


	7. Paint Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) this is basically a build up chapter so it's super short but I hope you enjoy.

Mikasa and Sasha's cars sat on raised platforms as Hange and Mike worked on putting plastic over the windows.

"Damn Sasha!" Hange whistled. "This is some hard ass paint to match. Beautiful metallic purple by the way, good choice." She said as she began to airbrush the scratches. They had already fixed the small dent and buffed the side but a little paint was needed.

Mike just huffed as he did the same to Mikasa's car.

"Have you guys had run-ins with those Shifters before?" Jean asked.

"Unfortunately. The brats were sent by Dok for my car awhile back but they soon saw how hopeless it was to pursue me." Levi said.

"Well I'm just glad no one got hurt worse." Armin offered.

"Who are we going to have race? Of course they challenged Levi and Eren, but that's only five if you include the Shifters. Usually there's eight in a race." Mikasa pointed out.

"Well I can't ask you guys to race with us because there's a big chance you'll lose your car." Eren said.

"I'll race." Hange smiled. "Like hell those shits will get my car."

"I'll race too." Everyone turned in surprise as Mike spoke. "Best to have a veteran."

"Ok but that's still one more empty spot."

"Me." Mikasa stepped forward. "I'll do it."

"Well you guys are the best candidates." Armin said.

"Then it's settled. I'll have Erwin send the final lineup to Nile." Levi said.

-

Eren lay in bed thinking.

Levi had let him into his car. His car. That smooth pagani. It was still a wonder how he got it.

There was no denying there was now some sort of tension between them. Eren had ground on Levi at the club the other day, and now he sat passenger on one of his races! He definitely needed to talk with Levi and discuss what they were exactly.

He let the calming sounds of the house wash over him as the ceiling creaked slightly. Sasha could be heard downstairs getting a snack. The faintest of buzzing could be heard, letting him know Jean was working on his car in the garage. All was right.

He couldn't imagine losing his car. That lotus had been with him through everything. He also wouldn't be able to bear it if one of his friends lost their cars for him either though.

They had to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:) feedback is always welcome 
> 
> [ Hange's car ](https://www.madwhips.com/photo/138379/ferrari-458-in-red-chrome-wrap)


	8. Sage Mountain Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Long time no update! I am so sorry you guys for leaving you hanging like that! I promise it won't happen again. The reason is I've been very focused on writing my book so a lot of my fanfics got put on hold. Have no fear though as comments get me out of ruts so please feel free to comment! Shout out to the person who commented on the last chapter and kicked my ass into gear.

Eren and Levi sat at the top of SMR, the afternoon sun painting the interior of the pagani a warm gold. For once, soft music played through the speakers as they both reclined into the leather seats. The view in front of them was of the mountain side, vast trees and the windy road leading towards civilization in the city. Eren held in the words he wanted to say. He wanted to bring up the club with Levi. They rolled on his tongue and stuck like a lump in his throat. After a few minutes of internally struggling he finally opened his mouth.

"So...about the club the other night..." He trailed off, not really sure where he was trying to go with that sentence.

"What about it?"

"Well...um, what-what exactly is this between us. I like to have things straight in my head an-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to his. Levi was leaning over the center console, pushing into Eren. His lips were soft and Eren let out a slight moan. When Levi moved to pull back Eren opened his eyes. He watched how Levi's cheeks were now dusted a light pink, how his hair was swept over his eyes a bit, how his lips were slightly wet. He couldn't resist.

Eren leaned in again, capturing Levi by surprise. It was his turn to lean uncomfortably over the center console. He almost let out another moan when Levi's lips parted and their tongues moved over each other's. After what felt like forever but was only a few moments, they pulled away from each other again.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since the club." Eren said.

"Well now you have." Levi said bluntly.

"Well...do you want to date now...or something?" The 'or something' wasn't really true to heart, just an awkward phrase Eren couldn't help but tag onto the end of his question.

"If I say yes will you stop nervously babbling."

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Eren smiled and leaned in again.

'Caught ya.'

-

Levi watched as Eren fumbled for words. It was a bit painful and with Eren's recent speech fiasco he was nearly sure the brat liked him just as much as he liked him. He decided that talking was never his forte so why was he trying to be out of his element. Instead he leaned in and kissed Eren. His lips were warm, like the sunlight shunning in through the windows. He heard Eren moan and he held back one of his own.

The gear shift was digging into his side but he could care less. He was done resisting the green eyed brat. When they pulled away he immediately noticed how blown Eren's pupils were. He was about to speak when Eren kissed him. Their tongues danced and Levi held back a laugh. They were like two hormonal teenagers kissing on the local mountain point.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since the club."

Levi's brain hadn't caught up to the words spoken yet so he replied with his brain on autopilot. "Well now you have."

"Well...do you want to date now...or something?"

'Or something?'

"If I say yes will you stop nervously babbling?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

The brunette began to lean in for another kiss and Levi began to wonder just what he had gotten himself into. As their lips connected again however, he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is always, always welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Connie's car ](http://www.autoguide.com/images/content/2014-F-TYPE-tunnel-main.jpg)


	9. Winner's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but life hit and...well you know.

The Pit was more or less an empty water reservoir. Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Hange, and Mike all sat with their cars parked in a line. The cars were alone however as everyone stood crowded around Krista and Ymir's jeep.

Sasha and Connie had come in support along with Jean, Marco, and Armin. Mike was using a white corvette, the sleek car not suiting him, but being used since he didn't have one of his own he usually raced since he mostly worked in the garage with Hange nowadays.

Levi's phone rang in his pocket, and with no sign of the Shifters, he walked away from the group for some quiet.

"Erwin?"

"We have a problem. I'm on my way over to you right now. From an outside source I just got info saying Annie has been training on a new car for a month, drifting on SMR."

"And the new car?"

"It's not her viper that's for sure. Dok's got her racing tonight on a brand new Venom f5, dark blue."

"...Fuck." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Eren!" He called the brunette over, away from the phone. "We have a problem." He turned back to the phone. "Erwin get your ass over here."

"I'm trying, pull Mikasa from the race."

Levi turned back to Eren. "Eren get everyone here now." By his serious tone everyone had begun listening anyway, slowly migrating from the grey jeep to Levi.

"Okay change of plans." Even Hange, normally loud, sobered up at Levi's serious tone. "Hange, Eren, Erwin, Mike, and I will race. Mikasa you're out."

"What? He's my brother I can't let you-"

"No. No offense but your car can't handle this. It's fast but it's only so fast and you're going to end up in last and car-less if you race. Erwin will take your place. He's more experienced and his mustang can drift."

"I can drift."

"He can drift better. It's decided."

Just then Erwin pulled up, red 1969 mustang humming. Levi moved away to make another rushed call.

"Nanda it's an emergency." A pause. "Yes." Another pause. Eren had begun to listen in. "Bring the Citroen, I don't care if we haven't finished tuning it perfectly it's done enough." He hung up and moved back to the group.

"Mike take the Pagani. You're going to need something stronger than a basic corvette and you're the only one I trust to drive it."

"What will you drive then?" Eren asked flabbergasted.

"We have a Citroen we got from less then reputable ways...a friend of ours has been tuning it up in her personal garage and it wasn't supposed to be ready for a race until another two weeks but desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"A Citroen? As in the French car?" Sasha asked in disbelief. "Those are family cars aren't they? Since when do they make sports cars?"

A rev interrupted Levi's retort.

The Shifters pulled up. Sure enough, Annie had a Venom. The sleek car gleamed in the night lighting. A chorus of 'fucks' and 'damns' went through their group, whispered under their breath.

Levi threw Mike the keys to the Pagani and walked up to Annie, who had exited her car.

"Ready?"

"Not yet. Give us ten more minutes."

"You know the rules, no last minute tune ups on the race track."

"This isn't a tune up."

Luckily Nanda drove down the makeshift ramp they set up and into the Pit. Her garage wasn't too far from the Pit and driving the sports car she had made record time. The Citroen survolt was black with electric blue accents, adding a futuristic appeal to the car. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Secret weapon?" Annie asked, popping her jaw. Clearly she wasn't expecting to have much competition tonight in her Venom.

"And yourself." Levi replied, throwing the hypocrisy back at the blonde. She had used a sneaky method to try to gain the upper hand. It wasn't necessary to tell the other racers your car but it was common curtesy.

Nanda jumped out and threw the keys to Levi.

"Ready." She called.

"Okay." Annie cracked her neck. "We race to the flag set up down the Pit, then, We race back up and out using the ramp right here and end all the way at SMR." A pause. "Dok's orders."

Everyone sat stunned. Levi had assumed it would be a sprint race, straight down the Pit's concrete road. To hear they were going far, from the middle of the city to the outskirts, was a shock.

Levi recovered first. "So, just to be sure, there's no official track other than the Pit?"

"That is correct. Find your way through the city to the top of SMR. Use the route you deem best."

"May we enact the gentlemans rule?"

"Just this once, since Dok likes you." Annie replied. She got back into her Venom and she, Riener, and Bertdolt lined up their cars at the start line.

The gentlemans rule was rarely acted upon, but it gave them an extra ten minute curtesy period to arrange themselves. Usually only bluffing rookies or people who were stalling used the rule.

"Armin do you have your computer?"

"Of course. I'm already hooking up the Citroen to the Bluetooth. Usually I only have a patch through to Eren and Mikasa but I'll work on getting through to all of your systems. Cops are going to play a huge role in this race."

"You're already ahead of me." Levi said pleased. He was going to tell the blonde to do just that.

"I'm looking up the fastest routes to SMR from here and crossing them with the police routes."

"Okay, ideally this will go down with either Reiner or Bertdolt in last so we don't lose a car. Reiner's car is a white Audi and by upping the stakes of this race with Annie's Venom, Dok unknowingly took this race to another level. His car will be the easiest to push around. Despite being able to choose a route we will all most likely end up on one common one due to police, we need to jockey for position so Reiner ends up in last. The weakest of our cars in terms of speed is probably Erwin's mustang even though the tuning on it is perfected. As for driving experience, Eren I hate to say it but stick close. Hange I want you and Erwin to work on edging the competition out the whole time. Mike is going to use the Pagani to jostle with Annie while I escort Eren into a comfortable position where he isn't in danger of falling into last."

"Right. Erwin's in a muscle car that can take hits against that Ford Shelby Bert drives but my Ferrari might be too sleek against the Audi."

"Worst case senecio, Mike can drop to back you up. This isn't bumper cars. Don't lose your shit." Levi instructed.

Annie signaled to get into the cars and they all lined up as Krista walked to stand before them, green flag raised.

Armin's voice came over the speaker. "Alright guys, hit fast into the Pit and drift tight around the flag. It's about a solid three minute drive down from what Bert told me when you guys were all arguing. That's a long time and that's not even the whole race. This is all distance. Keep an eye on your gas, SMR will take a lot to get to the top so don't blow it all right now. I can direct you to a gas station worst case scenario."

"Thanks Ar." Eren said. Hange had music rights and when Die Antwoord's song Cookie Thumper came on Levi groaned.

"This is a serious race shitty glasses."

"Have a little fun Levi."

Krista raised and then dropped the flag and they were off.

Armin and Mikasa scrambled into the Bugatti, following Krista and Ymir in their jeep and Sasha, Connie, and Jean in their respective cars. The time it would take the racers to complete the Pit stage would be enough of an advantage to get to the top of SMR to call the race.

Levi was in first, the Citroen putting in work as Annie climbed in position behind him. Eren was close on his heels while Hange and Erwin slowed themselves down in front of Riener and Bertdolt. Mike was neck and neck with Annie and he brought the Pagani dangerously close to the Venom.

"On your left!" Hange warned as Annie cut off Eren to sidle up to Levi.

"Mike." Levi grunted, subtly asking for help. The grey Pagani glided past Eren and next to Annie. The three cars side by side made for a tight fit in the empty reservoir. Levi used his nitrous to boost ahead and his empty space allowed Mike enough room to maneuver back in front of the Venom. He braked and forced Annie to break, allowing Eren to shoot past them.

The sound of screeching tires filled the night air as Hange and Erwin boxed in Bertdolt and Reiner, preventing them from passing.

"Levi this is going to turn into a real shit show soon if we don't change our tactic." Erwin spoke over the Bluetooth.

"Dumb and dumber are getting angry and they're not going to stay behind us much longer." Hange said.

"I'll be amazed if I come out of this with paint on my car." Erwin grumbled.

"Guy," Armin's voice came over the com. "You guys are making a lot of noise, cops are on their way to hear what all the screeching is about. You need to get the hell out of there now."

As if on cue, sirens could be heard in the distance. The flag came into sight and Levi sped up, clutching the E-brake and drifting hard around it. Eren followed with Annie and Mike right behind him. After a split second delay, Hange and Erwin along with Bert and Reiner.

"They can't get to the ramp before us. If they do, they'll knock it down so we can't get out and then we're as good as dead. Prison won't suit us well." Levi said.

Without the jockeying for positions, the way back out of the Pit was faster. The ramp came into sight and Levi had to slow considerably to drive out. He sped off once he saw Eren make it out and just as Mike and Hange were exiting, cops careened around the corner.

"Fuck! Go go go!!" Hange yelled as her and Mike tore off down a different street than Levi and Eren. That left Annie to follow Eren and Levi and Bertdolt and Reiner took another side street in an attempt to cut off Hange and Erwin.

'Winner takes car of their choice.' Annie's voice rang through Eren's head as he followed the Citroen, oddly silent. Now that the cars were split throughout the city with one destination: SMR, it was quiet.

"Eren," Levi's voice came over the com again. "You're quiet tonight. Get out of your head."

"I-I Just can't stop thinking. What if we get caught. What if one of the Shifters wins and they take my car, your car, any of our cars. And-"

"Stop." A pause. "It's a risk we signed up for." Levi left it at that as the flowed easily through the night streets. The ran stop lights and dogged cars like it was second nature, barely thinking of their brushes with death.

The Venom ghosted in behind them and Levi sighed. 'She just doesn't give up.' He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Citroen car ](http://cdn1.boldride.com/citroen/2010/citroen-survolt-concept.1600x1132.Jun-12-2013_12.44.11.459419.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feedback is always welcome. If you know about cars and want to help me my tumblr is bluewire13 and you can message me there so I don't sound like a complete idiot. With each chapter update I will link a racers car below so you can have a visual.
> 
>  
> 
> [Levi's car](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjf4Mfar5HKAhVDz2MKHUAiB9UQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPagani_\(automobile\)&psig=AFQjCNEtspC_AGcPc3vxvkrGqh0RNnAjuA&ust=1452038633945122)


End file.
